


Cinnamon Kisses

by ReddieSpaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 16-17 years old, Aged-Up Character(s), Be nice or go away., Honestly its pure fluff!, I did tag Patrick and Richie, Kissing Booths, M/M, My first IT/Reddie fanfic, Patrick is a creeper, Pure cuteness!, but I love him, but its really all REDDIE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieSpaghetti/pseuds/ReddieSpaghetti
Summary: Richie and Eddie are working at a kissing booth during the summer, and they both finally grow balls and get what they want.





	Cinnamon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> An: Hello, Darlings. This is my first Reddie fan fiction. I hope that you enjoy it. It would mean a lot to me if you left me a review and let me know what you think of my story, because I am trying to get over my writers block! I prefer feedback over kudos please and thanks in advance!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the amazing King does!

 

Richie's Pov~

Richie was driving Eddie home after the fair, the car was silent and both teenage boys were probably thinking about the same thing. Their kiss. Richie definitely couldn’t get their fucking kiss off of his mind! Because he was 99% sure that it was his best friend who had kissed him. He still fucking tasted like cinnamon! Eddie always smelled like cinnamon. He was addicted to those cinnamon candies and gum. You see let me explain myself, it’s summer time and my Spaghetti man and I both got a summer job. The only job that was fucking hiring, and we were both desperate and wanted to make some summer cash, so we could have a fun time before we went back to school. You see the only place that would hire them was a little booth that they found in the fair. A booth that was new and that Eddie was embarrassed to work at. 

A kissing booth. Honestly it was usually old ladies with gray or white hair that paid us teens money for a smooch. Embarrassed or not his best friend sure had some fucking balls if he kissed him! What if anybody had seen? Derry wasn’t exactly a homo friendly town. Though as he licked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, still tasting that spice that was now driving him crazy with want, he couldn’t think about homophobia, and honestly didn’t regret their kiss one bit! Infact he wanted to kiss his friend again! The only problem is Richie was blind folded and Eddie has no idea that he even knew the truth. He never confessed. And it was the truth! He didn’t have any doubts that Eddie was the one who gave him that delicious cinnamon kiss that had him wanting more

Richie parked his car in front of Eddies house, and seeing his friends insane bitch of a mother waiting for him at the door, doing hand gestures to hurry his ass up. Normally he would park down the street and climb up the tree near Eddies bedroom window and sneak inside so they could hang out for a bit. But he had a good night and didn’t want that psycho bitch to ruin the rest of his night. Besides he would see Eddie at work tomorrow. Richie was off, his friend was working the booth alone that night, but the tall male was still planning on chilling at the fair that night and bothering Eddie. 

“You better hurry your cute little ass up and go inside, Ed’s or your mom might get jealous. She’s a little possessive of me after all. I can see her grabbing both of our ears, yanking us into the house. Locking you into your bedroom without so much as to allow you to get a drink or take a piss, and then yanking me to her bed, and having her way with me. I swear she’s a vicious feline in bed!”Richie cackled, in amusement at Eddies red face, smirking when he glared at him. 

“Beep Beep, fucking Dickhead! When are you going to quit it with the fucking mom jokes? They are annoying as fuck! We aren’t twelve anymore! We are almost seventeen!”Eddie spat, rolling his eyes. “Everyone has to grow up sometime, Trashmouth, even you.”He added, then opened up his car door, stepped out of the car, and closing the door behind him.

“Good night, sweet dreams my Kitten. I’ll see you in my dreams in your short red shorts.”Richie flirted, winking at his blushing friend. “I can promise you that those tight little shorts won’t be making a long visit in my dream, if I have it my way they will disappear right away!”He roared with laughter at his embarrassed friend. He could see steam coming out of his ears. His friend opened his mouth, about to scold him. 

“Anddddd that’s my cue to go home, bye Darling. See you tomorrow!”He blew him a kiss and drove off before Eddie could yell at him. He drove off grinning, wishing that he could have actually planted a kiss on Eddies lips instead, but couldn't do that with Mrs. K. around. 

\------

Richie just got off of the ferry after about the third time of riding it. He was bored, and fucking hungry! None of his friends could come to the fair with him tonight, so he was here by himself like a loser playing games and going on rides, while Eddie was busy working. He made sure to grab the stuffed white tiger and the purple and green turtle that he had won, as well as his stuffed gorilla that was eating a banana. 

Richie didn’t eat dinner tonight yet, he only had seven dollars on him left. What was he going to do with it? Well naturally of course he bought himself some cotton candy, instead of a slice of pizza, and he ate half of it as he made his way to the kissing booth and to Eddie. Because what teen didn't want to eat candy for dinner? When he got there he watched an old lady with plum dyed hair lay a smooch on Eddies face, and he laughed silently at the face his friend was making. He could tell he was embarrassed and grossed out, especially when the ancient lady held onto his cheeks kissing him longer then she was supposed to. Finally the old hag pulled away, pinching his cheeks and dropping an extra $5 in the money jar. Richie watched a little twelve year old pretty blonde hair girl slip her money in the jar, as her friends waited and giggled, watching her kiss the older teen. 

Eddie still looked grossed out, even though a young chick was kissing him now, someone who looked like a young cheerleader. A willing pretty cheerleader! But Eddie still looked disturbed. Hmm, interesting. He sure wasn't disturbed when he paid money to kiss Richie last night! After the cheerleader in training and her friends all got a turn to kiss Eddie, they all ran off giggling, squealing in excitement. Willing cheerleaders. Yet Eddie still looked disturbed during each kiss. Hmm, interesting. 

Richie glanced around and saw that nobody was around at the moment, and that it was safe. He grabbed his last $5 from his black wallet, walked over to his friend, and handed Eddie the money, watching him put it into the jar himself. Richie then took a large bite out of his cotton candy, he lowered his head because Eddie was so fucking short, placed his free hand onto his cheek, and kissed his friend. He licked Eddies lips open, sliding his tongue into his friends mouth, sharing his cotton candy with him. His eyes were open the whole time, watching Eddies face as they French kissed, because that’s what they were doing. After a hesitant second Eddie was French kissing him back! He saw surprise on Eddies face, his cheeks were tinted pink, but he didn’t look disgusted at all. In fact he looked like he was enjoying their kiss. Unfortunately their kiss had to come to an end. He pulled away from their kiss, much to the smaller males displeasure, because he watched a frown immediately take over his lips. Richie smirked, and pecked his lips twice more, then ended it with a carcass of his tongue. 

Who knew that cinnamon cotton candy could be so fucking delicious? 

Richie left the white tiger and the purple and green turtle that he won with Eddie, deciding to keep the gorilla, because it was too fucking hilarious to give up. Even to his baby boy. He then walked away, smirking, realizing that Eddie wasn’t the only one with big balls. He had the courage to kiss Eddie as well! And a French kiss even. You aren’t even allowed to use tongue at the kissing booth. It was against the rules. But Richie Tozier was never one for rules after all! 

\------  
The next night, Richie was working the kissing booth alone. He had already been kissed by several old Q-tips, and he was pretty sure that he was kissed by those giggling young cheerleaders in training. And he was positive that he wasn’t wearing a disgusted face during those kisses. They were pretty girls, what’s not to like? Sure he would rather be tasting cinnamon right about now instead of cherry or watermelon chapstick, but he certainly would kiss those girls again rather then be kissed by a bunch of old bingo playing grandmas! 

So when someone handed him two bills, he knew that the next person had to have been paying for two kisses, because a kiss was $5, and they better not have been ripping him off. He would be pissed if a blind old bat was about to lay one on him and not pay the exact price. So when he felt the same soft lips he was starting to become addicted to, that tasted like cinnamon, he grinned and immediately kissed them back, opening up his mouth and allowing Eddies tongue access when he was asking for permission. He allowed Eddie to explore his mouth, and Richie grabbed onto his tongue and sucked it happily. He would never fucking get sick of the taste of cinnamon! 

Richie groaned when his friend pulled away from their kiss, but then remembered that he had paid for two kisses! So Trashmouth lifted his hand up, still blind as fuck, and placed his hand into his hair, guiding his mouth back to his for another sweet kiss. Richie was disappointed when that kiss ended far too soon, but before his friend could walk away he placed a stuffed animal prize into his hands. At first he frowned, thinking that Eddie was giving the prize he won and gave to Eddie back, but then he felt the banana and chuckled. His friend knew him well, and had to have known that he would have found that fucking gorilla funny too!

\--------  
So the next night was a little tricky because they both were working the kissing booth that night. It was a Saturday night, and the fair was fucking packed! Which sucked because of a few things. One was obvious, Richie wanted to fucking kiss Eddie again! And again! In fact kissing Eddie was the only thing he could think about these days. He was obsessed. 

Two, he was kissed by at least a dozen of old ladies, and he suspected even an old man which was beyond fucking creepy if you asked him! Not because of the whole gay thing, because obviously he was gay for Eddie, but more because having an old man kiss someone who was in there teens seemed fucking perverted, way more then having old ladies kiss you. Or maybe that was a sexiest thing to think? If he was a chick it would have been even more creepy if an old geezer grandpa planted a kiss on my lips. Thats borderline creepy. Most of the old ladies were giggling, happy old grandmas who were kissing us teens mostly just to give us some summer cash, not because they want to take us into their beds. 

Three, he wanted Eddie to fucking kiss him! Four their friends came by, and they were all at the fair hanging out and having fun, but Eddie and he were too fucking busy kissing old ladies and pre teens to have some fun with them. So after Beverly paid to plant a kiss on us, they all left to to play some games, before they went to pig out on elephant ears, cotton candy, ice cream and greasy fatten foods. 

It also sucked because their mouths were too busy to speak to each other, and it wasn't because they were playing tonsil hockey with each other! Not that they ever discussed their kisses or anything. No they still hang out all the time, Richie still spends the night occasionally, and they never once bring up their kisses. Which sucked because sometimes Richie just wanted to shut his ranting friend up, and kiss the hell out of him! He didn't want to embarrass his friend though, seeing as they have never once kissed without the blind fold on them.....

Richie heard Eddies watch start to buzz, which used to mean that it was time for Eddies pills, but now the buzzer means its time for his dinner break, because Eddie started his shift an hour before he did. Which sucked because now he was going to be left alone with all of these ladies. 

“Looks like I am all yours ladies and gents, my Eds is off to his dinner break!”Richie announced, secretly bummed out. But maybe, just maybe he will get lucky. Eddie placed his mouth near his ear and he knew that it was to scold him to, because Eddie was to nice to swear in front of a bunch of old ladies. 

“Don't call me fucking Eds, asshole!”He whispered, then stepped away. “I'll be back after my break to take over, so that you can go get some dinner.” He then heard him walk off, leaving him alone with a small crowd.

\----

Richie was kissed by three more grandmas, before he was handed two bills. Richie grinned because he had assumed that it was Eddie once again. Or he hoped it was his friend about to kiss him anyway! 

“Hey Bucky Beaver, hows my favorite four eyes?.”Patrick whispered against his lips, then kissed him hard and rough, causing Richies stomach to clench in disgust, he placed his hands onto his shoulders, trying to shove him away, but Patrick was stronger. He winched when his bully bit his lip hard enough to bleed, and gagged when the male licked the blood off of his lips and continued kissing him. Richie then bit his lip hard when Patrick tried to shove his tongue into his mouth. No fucking way, he wasn't allowing anyone to stick their tongue into his mouth unless it was Eddies! He sighed with relief when Patrick pulled away, happy that the giant asshole was going to leave him alone, but then grunted when he realized that he paid for two fucking kisses! 

Patrick was the biggest creep in their high school. Fuck their whole town actually. He has always known that the bully had the hots for him, even though he was part of a very homophobic asshole gang. So he was pretty sure that Bowers and the rest of the fuckers weren't around to watch Patrick make out with him. When Patrick kissed him once again, Richie made sure that it was him this time that sunk his teeth into Patricks mouth, making him bleed. When did he wake  
up to have such huge balls, he wasn't sure, but instead of Patrick pulling away to punch him, he felt the fucker chuckle against his lips and kissed him once more before pulled away. “I'll be back sometime, when I can baby. I promise you that!”He whispered into Richie ear, then licked the males cheek, as Richie wrinkled his nose in disgust. He heard Patrick walk away chuckling like a fucking psycho. Now his mouth tasted like fucking peanuts, beer and blood, thanks to that fucker! He scowled, grabbing his coke and quickly take a large sip, wanted rid of that nasty flavor in his mouth! He would do anything for his favorite cinnamon kisses right about now, but he knew that Eddie still had at least twenty more minutes left at dinner.

Right on cue, he felt somebody walk up to him and placed money in the jar, and then he felt his favorite soft pink lips kiss him softly, he inhaled and smelt cinnamon, along with tasting it. Richie also tasted strawberry ice cream, which had him chuckling against Eddies lips, because now he knew what the boy had ate for dinner. He licked Eddies lips and grinned when he tasted vanilla cupcakes, which he was certain that the smaller male was wearing lipgloss tonight! Maybe he was lucky and he wore it especially for him? He'd ask him later on, but right now he was going to enjoy his friends kiss, because he was certain that he had watched their bully kiss him not once, but fucking twice and had seen Richies horrified face, and was trying to make him feel better and give him a better after taste in his mouth. After Eddie kissed him softly, he pulled away and walked away, finishing the rest of his break. Because it probably would have been too embarrassing just sitting right next to Richie after their kiss. 

After Eddies break, he had relieved him and told Richie that he could go for his dinner break now. So Richie told him that he would see him in a bit, and left to enjoy his half of an hour break. He ate a slice of pepperoni pizza and played some games during his break. He had a smoke with Beverly and chatted with her for a few minutes, before she ran off to spend time with her boyfriend, Benny Boy. When it was close for him to go back to work, and he had already wasted so much fucking money playing these games that were nearly impossible to win because they ripped you of, he grabbed his fucking stuffed penguin, and then bought himself a large vanilla cupcake. Hey what can he say? He was craving fucking cupcakes now because of Eddie! He was tempted to ask the lady if she had a cinnamon shaker so she could dust some cinnamon onto his cupcake, but knew that she probably would tell him that he was wasting her time and to get the fuck out of there. Okay so she probably wouldn't have cursed at him. 

Richie walked back to the booth, watching a female teenager with pig tails and glasses, who looked like she could fit right into their Loser club if they had invited her. He watched her run off, blushing even brighter then Eddie was blushing right now. He still had five minutes left to get back to work, and could you believe that he had fifteen dollars left? He could, because he saved those three $5 bills on purpose, just for his occasion. He debated on playing some more games, but then realized that he rather pay his money to kiss Eddie then playing those shitty games, and that thought just made him realize that Richie and Eddie were paying each other for fucking kisses like prostitutes and he couldn't help but chuckling at how silly they are acting! But that didn't stop him for handing his last dollar bills, $15 to Eddie, once the coast was clear, and letting him know that he was paying for more then one kiss, but three actually. 

Richie licked some of his frosting off his cupcake, then kissed Eddie, licking his mouth open to share the creamy deliciousness to his friend. They kissed until the frosting was gone, then he pulled back, licking Eddies lips. He then placed his hands on top of Eddies cheeks, going in for kiss number two, and kissed him hard and passionate, slipping his tongue back home where it belonged, and explored Eddies mouth once again. His thumbs were rubbing the males cheeks, and he grinned when he felt Eddies fingers play with his black curls. When he pulled away he smirked when he heard the shorter boy whine upset. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who craved his kisses. He knew that he had one last kiss, so he smeared his lips against Eddies, kissing him sweet and softly, much different from their other kisses.

“Mmmm, my new favorite addiction. Cinnamon kisses.”Richie whispered, against Eddies lips. He pulled away, grinning as he watched Eddies lips chase his own, and allowed his friend to kiss him once more. Hey who was he to say no to a free kiss? 

Richie pulled away from their kisses, his forehead against Eddies, and he let out a chuckle. “I'd ask you out on a date, Eds, but I'm kind of fucking broke now, seeing as I spent all of my summer money that I earned on you.”He kissed Eddies cheek, and then handed him the penguin. “But oh hey, I almost forgot I won him for you! You can place him on your bed and sleep with him with the other two, as you think about me late at night.”He joked. “Just don't play with your wang while they watch you, because thats fucking sick dude!”He laughed, as Eddie snarled at him.

Eddie scoffs, “You always fucking ruin everything, Rich! Don't you know when the fuck to shut up, Trashmouth?”He demanded, with his hands on his hips, which caused Richie to laugh once again. 

“Actually I recently learned how to shut up, won't me to teach you?”Richie asked, as a joke, grinning.

“Well who am I to say no to learning knew things?”Eddie joked back, which caused Richie to growl and kiss him again, In fact shutting Eddie up. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> An: Let me know if any of you have any good prompts suggestions. I won't promise that I'll write them, but I am currently thinking up what to write next. BTW I realize that this was pure fluffy and sugary sweet, but honestly my stories are usually angsty, fucked up stories or smutt.


End file.
